The Worst Day of Loving Him
by Elena Mikaelson
Summary: Hey guys, so this is a one-shot, and it's pretty dark. The whole thing is, Elena was happily married to Damon, but they had a fight and she stormed out. When Elena came back to apologize, she found Damon in bed with her twin, Katherine. Elena was really upset so she went to a bar and got drunk. The rest you'll have to read to find out… Delena Datherine Slight Klaroline Stefan/Lexi


**Hey guys, so this is a one-shot, and it's pretty dark. The whole thing is, Elena was happily married to Damon, but they had a fight and she stormed out. When Elena came back to apologize, she found Damon in bed with her twin, Katherine. Elena was really upset so she went to a bar and got drunk. The rest you'll have to read to find out… **

**In this Katherine dyed her hair blonde, so you can tell the difference between the two.**

**I do not own TVD. **

Elena Salvatore glared up at Damon. "Damon, he is my friend, you can't go around punching my friends!" She yelled at her husband of two years. Yes, she was completely in love with him, but it gave him no right to punch Stefan in the face. Damon had gotten angry though, because he saw them hugging. Elena had been best friends with Stefan, her husband's younger brother, since they were toddlers. They hadn't seen each other in a while, and were just catching up. When Damon saw them, he jumped to conclusions and punched his brother repeatedly before pushing Elena into his car and taking her back to their home of three years.

The blue-eyed man wasn't usually violent, so Elena was naturally shocked. "Elena, he was checking you out and was all over you! I had to do something!" The brunette shook her head. "Damon, you know that it isn't true. First of all, I married **you**, not him. Second, we're **just** friends. Third, Stefan and Lexi just got engaged! He loves her!" But Damon didn't listen. "If you're going to be stupid and let yourself believe that, then you're more naïve than I thought, or maybe you're just like your sister!" The young brunette felt tears form at his words. Damon had never, ever said anything like this to her before.

Since their parents', aunt, uncle and brother's deaths, Katherine had taken to partying, sleeping around, alcohol and drugs. She wasn't happy but who could blame her? She didn't have someone that loved her to lean on. Elena was the only one that Katherine had truly had left. And even then, she had begun to push Elena away, claiming it was better not to feel for people if they'd just go and die on her.

Elena was so angry with Damon for basically calling her a whore that she slapped him hard across the face. "How can you say that? Get away from me!" She screeched. The raven haired man seemed to realize what he'd said, and went to apologize, but Elena didn't listen, and instead grabbed a photo of them on their wedding day, a bit of alcohol, and a match. She lit the photo on fire after drizzling the alcohol over it and threw it outside. "Call me when you're not being such an ass." Elena hissed before leaving the house and going to her friend, Caroline's place.

When the doe-eyed girl arrived, she fell into her friend's arms, explaining everything that had happened. After crying to the blonde for a good hour, she looked up with a sudden realization in her eyes. "I need to find him and say sorry! What if I ruined our marriage?" The girl beside her blanched. "Elena, honey, you did nothing wrong. He's the one who called you that, and initiated the fight. You are going to wait for him to call you, and then go home."

Elena waited for about two more hours before she finally got a call. "Elena, sweetheart, I need you to come home, I have a surprise for you." Damon whispered into the phone. "I'll be there soon, Damon." She answered back before looking at Caroline, who nodded. Then, wondering what Damon wanted to surprise her with, the 24 year old headed home.

Elena opened the door to their two story bungalow, and sighed. She heard noises coming from the living room, and assuming it was Damon, she headed towards the room quietly. Elena peered into the doorway to the room, and almost threw up. On the couch was Damon and her sister, in the middle of a heavy make-out session. Elena cried out in shock and the two looked to her. Damon wore a smirk as he gazed upon his wife, who looked incredibly pale. "Surprise, sweetheart! I thought you'd like to watch me take out my revenge on you. It's only fair. I mean, you were all over my brother, so now I'm all over your sister!" Elena simply watched for a few more seconds in shock before turning on her heel and leaving the house.

An hour later, the brunette found herself stumbling into the third bar she had visited that night. She immediately struck up a conversation with the bartender after he asked her why she was sad. "Well, Tom" She replied, looking at his nametag, "I got into a huge fight with my husband, who called me a whore because I hugged my best friend, who happens to be his brother. I slapped him and burned up a photo from our wedding before leaving for my friend Caroline's house. Then, a few hours later, he calls me and tells me he has a surprise for me. You wanna know what the surprise was?" She asked. "What was it doll?" Tom asked. "The surprise was that he was sleeping with my sister. He told me that it was revenge because apparently I was all over his brother!" Elena was furious. The bartender smiled sympathetically at her and handed her another drink. "You want to know the worst part? The worst part is that if he told me he was sorry, I'd probably forgive him, because I love him too damn much…" Elena sighed, knowing this was the truth.

After her confession, she became really depressed. Days passed, then weeks, and soon months. The young brunette had stayed with Caroline and her husband, Klaus, for a few weeks, before moving in with her step-father, Alaric. Her life didn't get better, and she son found herself almost switching places with her dear sister. Elena began to drink all the time. She never did drugs or had meaningless sex, but she did starve herself as best as she could without Alaric force-feeding her so she wouldn't die.

Katherine however moved into the house with Damon, and though he and Elena were technically still married, they were for all intents and purposes together. She dyed her hair back to its natural colour and actually started straightening it to look like Elena. Probably to please Damon or something. Even though Elena was practically a shell, she didn't give up. The young woman still had hope that Damon loved her, like she loved him.

The day Elena Gilbert finally gave up, and tried to kill herself, was the day that the divorce papers showed up in her mail. It was official, Damon was leaving her for Katherine. Elena had set the papers on the kitchen counter with a note placed on top.

_Dear Ric,_

_Thank you for taking care of me, but I've given up. How can I go on when he's not with me? I've lost the love of my life, and I give up. I know I'm disappointing you, but know that you are the only family I have left, and I'm sorry to leave you. Now I can be with Jeremy, and Jenna, John, Isobel, Mom and Dad. I'll be loved in heaven, I know it. Please take care to pass on these letters to everyone, even to Damon and Katherine. _

_I've left the money I saved up and the small business to you. I also leave you with one last gift. In the envelope, you'll find the documents for a little girl, Izzy Miranda Gilbert. Damon doesn't know about her, and I intend to keep it that way. I've left you as her guardian. I know that you'll take care of her and raise her for me. Thank you for everything, for being my father, my teacher, and most of all, my friend. _

_Love, Elena_

Then Elena went to the Falls, a place where she'd always felt at peace, slit her wrists, and died.

**I was going to end here, but I thought I'd show everyone's reactions and Elena being at peace.**

On Monday, July 15th, 2014, Caroline Forbes received a letter from Elena's step-father, who looked truly broken. Caroline herself was depressed. She had just been told that her best friend had committed suicide. The blonde trembled, and opened the letter, reading carefully.

_Caroline Forbes, my best friend,_

_Caroline, since we were in diapers, we've been friends. You were always there for me and I want you to understand that this was not your fault at all. I made this decision because of my failed marriage. I had held on to hope for far too long, and finally gave up when I received the divorce papers. _

_Caroline, I know you're sad now, and probably want to kill Damon and Katherine, but don't. You're going to be sad for a while, but then you're going to raise a beautiful family with Klaus, who loves you dearly. You are and always will be my daughter, Izzy's aunt and godmother. Whenever you want to see her, just call Alaric, he's going to raise her now. _

_I want you to know, that I've left you the music studio. It's for you, and you and Klaus can use it for whatever you want. Be strong Care, like I couldn't be. Please remember that I love you, you're my sister, Caroline. I will always cherish having you as a friend. _

_Love, Elena_

Caroline had managed not to cry just yet, but then, she completely broke down, and cried.

Stefan and his fiancé Lexi sat on the couch in Caroline Forbes' home, crying. They'd just received the news that Stefan's long time best friend, Elena had committed suicide. Stefan didn't understand why, until Caroline told her about his brother and Katherine. Lexi held out a letter to him that had been from Elena, which he opened hesitantly.

_My best friend in the entire world, my brother__,_

_Stefan, the first thing I want to tell you is to not hate your brother for what happened. I'm sure Caroline has told you everything, but don't hate him because of me. The next thing I want to say, is that nothing that resulted in my death was ever because of you. _

_Stefan, you are going to watch Lexi walk down the aisle, and you will marry her. I'll be there, watching, I promise. You'll have kids who will adore their father and mother, because you and Lexi are great people. _

_To you, my best friend, I've left the old estate from my parents. It's a beautiful ranch, and you ad Lexi can finally start your horseback riding lessons. Consider this my wedding gift to you. Another thing you should know, is that you have a niece. Her name is Isobel Miranda Gilbert Salvatore Saltzman, and Ric's going to raise her. You can visit whenever you want, but never, ever, let Damon take her from Ric and Caroline. She's the only thing they have left of me. _

_Thank you for being my best friend Stefan Salvatore. I love you, my brother._

_Love, Elena_

Stefan sobbed harder. Even in death, she had given them the most. Elena had given them a ranch so that the new couple could start to live their dream. She had given everyone one last piece of Elena, through her daughter. Stefan put his head in his hands, and let a small piece of him die inside.

Damon Salvatore sat with his girlfriend Katherine Gilbert, the sister to the love of his life. There was a banging on the door, and he quickly went to answer it. On the other side, stood Elena and Katherine's step-father Alaric. Damon smiled at the man, before noticing the murderous glint in his eye. Before Damon understood what was happening, Alaric had punched him in the stomach, sending the blue-eyed man to his knees.

Katherine raced into the room, shocked at what she saw. "Alaric, what the hell?" She shouted at her step-father. He simply glared at her and Damon before breaking down a little. "You killed her! She's dead because of you!" He wailed. Damon and Katherine were confused, and Damon quickly demanded who, before Alaric glared again. "Shut up, Dick! You never deserved her, and she loved you. You killed her! You both killed my daughter!" He shouted. Katherine froze immediately as she realized what had happened, though Damon was still slightly confused.

"Elena's dead? What… What happened?" Katherine demanded, covering her mouth to hide a sob. Damon stared at the man who had punched him, finally realizing what the man was saying. Alaric responded, spitting at them. "Yesterday, when she received the divorce papers, she left them and a note on the counter telling everyone that now she knew that Damon didn't love her anymore, so there was no point in living. We found Elena's body at the Fall's with her wrists slit and a bitter smile on her face."

Katherine stopped trying to hide her sobs then and completely broke down. "This is my fault! I killed my sister because I was stupid and spiteful. I destroyed my family!" Alaric didn't contradict her, but his eyes softened. She was still his step-daughter, after all. "She left this for you, Katherine. And Damon." Alaric stated before leaving. Over his shoulder he told Katherine, "Her funeral's tomorrow at 10." Ad then he was gone.

Katherine left the room and tore open her letter from her last family member. She knew she had screwed up royally, and didn't know what she would do afterwards.

_Dear Katherine, my twin,_

_I need to tell you, that while you hurt me so much, I understand why. It looked like I had everything, and you were alone and scared. While I'm sad that you helped Damon cheat, you're still my sister, and I love you, Katherine. I have a few things to tell you, but after this you'll have to burn the letter and never tell Damon what I'm about to tell you. _

_First, I'm leaving you the apartment, and my half of Damon's and my belongings. Second, and you cannot tell Damon who this person is with at any cost! You have a niece, and her name is Isobel Miranda Gilbert Salvatore Saltzman. Saltzman, because Alaric is going to raise her. Don't tell Damon who's raising my baby, because I don't want him taking the last piece of me away from all of you._

_Katherine, I want you to be happy. If that is with Damon, then so be it. I'll protect you from above, and in a while, after you've lived a long, happy life, we'll meet again, and our family will be complete. I love you sis._

_Love, Elena_

Katherine immediately ran to the fire place, and burned the letter as her sister asked. It was one of her dying wishes, so it would be granted. The brunette was happy that her sister had left her a niece to remember her by, though she wished she hadn't left in the first place. Kat sighed before going to the kitchen, giving Damon time to read the letter from her sister to him, in peace.

_Damon, my love,_

_I want you to know, that no matter how badly you hurt me, I will always love you. You were everything to me, and I'm in a better place now. _

_Damon, I want you to know, that the house is yours, so is everything that I haven't given to Katherine, Alaric, Caroline and Stefan. When the will is read, you'll know who gets what._

_Another thing you need to know, that I purposely did not place in my will, is that we have a daughter, Isobel Miranda Gilbert Salvatore. She will be staying with a friend, and this friend will raise her. Don't take her away from them, Damon. She'd the only piece of me they have left. When the time is right, Bonnie and her husband Matt, who took care of her for a while, will take you to my friend's house to meet our little girl. I don't want to take her from you Damon, I want to make sure that you don't take her from them._

_Anyway, no matter what, I'll be happy for you, but I wasn't happy in this world anymore without you, and it was time for me to go be with my family. Please, remember one thing though, I love you. I've never stopped. Maybe one day, in a long, long time, we can meet again, and be happy. But if you think this means you should kill yourself, because I know you're thinking about it, I will kick your ass from beyond._

_Goodbye Damon, the love of my life. I will miss you._

_Love, Elena._

Damon Salvatore bent his head, and sobbed. He had let the love of his life slip through his fingers, and now she was dead. He had been stupid, and jealous, and he'd caused his wife's death. She had left him a gift, but he wouldn't be able to meet her quite yet, his baby girl. Damon already knew he would spoil her rotten if he could. He loved her already, simply because she was a piece of Elena. One thing was for sure, Damon would probably never love anyone like Elena ever again.

They all crowded into the small office, waiting for the will to be read. They knew what they would receive, but not what the others got from the girl who had the biggest heart.

"To Alaric, my father, and friend, I leave my inheritance money, and the small business that I owned as well. To Caroline, my best friend, I give you the studio. Stefan and Lexi, my brother and sister in law, I leave you the ranch so that you can start your business. To My sister, Katherine, I leave the apartment and my pre-nuptials from my marriage. Finally, to Damon, my husband, I give you the house, all our memories and my love. I love you." The lawyer finished. "As for the matter of Isobel Miranda Gilbert Salvatore, Elena made the decision to leave her in the care of her step-father, Alaric, though she agreed that on the conditions that the child would not be taken away from the others, Damon Salvatore will have her on alternating weeks from Mr. Saltzman. Is that clear?" They all nodded, and he had them sign some papers.

Everyone else left the cemetery quickly, but Damon stayed and stood by Elena's grave, with a rose in his hand. "I love you too, Elena."

Unbeknownst to him, Elena was standing beside him, smiling and pressing her hand into his. "I know, and I love you more." Then, Elena finally allowed her spirit to be carried to heaven, and into the arms of her waiting family. They stayed with her, and together, they watched over the lives of their loved ones.

Caroline and Klaus created a music school through the studio, and had three beautiful children, Rebekah, Esther and Will. Stefan and Lexi started the ranch, and were very happy, having a little boy and girl, naming them Ellie and Maxwell Giuseppe. Alaric and Damon shared custody over Izzy, and she grew up to look just like her mother, but with her father's eyes and smirk. Damon never moved on, because he never found anyone who he could love like he loved Elena. Finally, Katherine got her life straightened out, and married Klaus' older brother, Elijah. They had 5 children, three boys and two girls. There was Grayson, or Gray, John, and Jeremy. Then there was Jenna and Elena. Though they were happy, they never truly forgot Elena, or any of their lost loved ones.

**63 Years Later**

Damon Salvatore, young once again, joined his beloved on the 17th of October, 2077. When he saw her, he made sure to tell the beautiful 24 year old just how much she meant to him, and that he'd always loved her. They were happy and together. After about two or three more decades, they were joined by the remaining members of their family. Izzy finally met her mother, and everyone was happy once more.

**So how was it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! I really want to know how I did. **

**Elena**


End file.
